Neo-Conservative
Neo-Conservatives are the Sith to the Liberals' Jedi. The first Neo-Cons split off from the Liberals because they did not agree with many of the policies of liberalism. Their ranks include the former "President" George W. Bush, his father George H.W. Bush, and Ronald Reagan. They believe it is okay to use force to acquire every resource on the planet tactically either through a client state system or direct rule. They even believe that it is America's divine right to do this, 'God bless America'. They also enjoy going on Wikipedia and see what non-NeoCon stuff they find. Stuff like this includes articles on abortion, articles saying that the bible is just a book, and articles saying Fox News is ruled by a bunch of biased religious dumb asses. They seek to control the US by subverting the government from the people and delivering it to the corporations, i.e. their friends. Other Info They tend to explain their actions by preying on the fears and ignorance of a large portion of the masses as part of their evil agenda. Neo-Con think tanks (though thinking it not required in these places) are known for their boring business-like milieu, but mostly for coming up with social policies because they hate people. They also enjoy doing all of the above! Neo-Cons are basically tough-talking, know-nothing blowhards who don't give a shit about real heroes - the brave fighting men and women in uniform who preserve the freedom by which we live. Or, to apply slightly less insipidity on the question of what defines a hero, we might simply point out that Neo-Cons are ideologues who value American nationalism, and the trumpeting of European liberal democracy as if it were invented by them, for the purposes of invading any small country they wish to, on pseudo-intellectual and pseudo-compassionate grounds. To accomplish this, Neo's usually manipulate information using Fox News and channels which talk about the family values. It's intended to make you think that they're not so fucked up. Although they mostly lack intelligence and subtlety, they were still able to find an even stupider and less subtle man to be their president and power proxy, George W. Bush though he's gone now. Derivative Term They're called "neo"-con's, because they are 'new" conservatives. This just means they're even more stupid and power-hungry than their ancestors. The only difference is that NeoCons aren't in the business for their ideals (even though early conservative ideas were stupid too), but most of them just do it for the money, so they can cheat on people and make them believe anything so they can get richer. "Old" conservatives supported the Ku Klux Klan, NeoCons, by their way, just go against abortion to make foundations against it and sometimes steal the money if they can get away with it. They even like this! They enjoy killing babies and drinking their blood, hence why they don't support abortion, so there are more babies to drink from. They also enjoy drinking the blood of thoose different from them, that is why they are against affirmative actions, and hate crimes, because poor people are easier to kill, and there is less of an economic impact. See Also *Retard *Things Conservatives Fear Category:Politics and Government